Kid Icarus Shorts: Terror Queen
by White Fire7
Summary: The gods' meetings were always chaotic, but no one was prepared for Dyntos' new invention... Part of a collection of Kid Icarus fan fictions I wrote for Miiverse.


****Author's Note: **Originally known as Creation of a Terror Queen. I decided that the first title made no sense. **

**This is the first (official) fan fiction I've ever written, and the first one in a list of stories I wrote for Miiverse. The idea for this one came from a Miiverse user named Andrew. Great guy. It's a shame he didn't stick around for the other stories I wrote.**

~Palutena's Temple, many years ago~

"This meeting shall now come to order."

The assembled deities looked up at a confident-looking Palutena, who was standing tall at the front of the room.

"First of all," she stated "Although all are welcome, we shall have to ask that those of you who brought weapons please give them to the centurion standing outside the door. I'm looking at you, Hades! Is that all of them? Good."

Many of the gods who made their way to the back had a look of disappointment on their faces. Some of them even muttered things like "Party pooper", and "Might as well go home".

Palutena's voice echoed throughout the room. "Alright, now that that's settled I'd like to move on to the first portion of our agenda. This is usually when you all start complaining about the Underworld Army and things like that, but I've been told that Lord Dyntos had something special planned for us and I'd like him to go first. All in favor raise your hand."

Many of those assembled raised their hands. The only one who refused was Hades, who was still upset about giving up his face cannons. "Alright then." said Palutena. "Lord Dyntos, you have five minutes."

When Dyntos stood up, the first thing everyone noticed was that he was carrying something quite large. They couldn't tell what was under it, as it was wrapped in a big sheet.

"Thank you, Lady Palutena." said Dyntos with a chirp in his voice. "Now I'm sure you've been wondering what I've been doing for the past few months."

"I certainly haven't." said Hades, just loud enough for everyone to hear him. Dyntos ignored this comment. Instead he told the crowd, "So far, this is one of my best works yet. This new invention of mine is certainly a revolutionary discovery!" He went on for another minute or so about how he came up with the idea and how he had made the mysterious object under the tarp. He was interrupted by a loud "Get to the point, you old doddler!" from Hades.

"Yes well, remember the old saying about respecting your elders and all that." muttered a slightly annoyed Dyntos. "Now then, without further ado, I give you,"

He dramatically pulled the sheet away to reveal his masterpiece.

"The MIMICUTIE!"

Everyone beheld the thing standing in front of them. "That's it?" yelled Hades. "A box with legs? Please don't tell me that your mind is starting to go numb after all those years."

"Err, yes it's a box with legs." Dyntos said with a slightly softer tone. "But it's no ordinary box with legs! Who wants to see it up close?"

"Fine, I will." Hades said as he stood up. "I want to see what's so great about it anyway." But just as he reached the mysterious box, its legs suddenly lashed out and kicked him with a force he had never felt before! He howled with pain so loud that some of the more thoughtless deities snickered a little.

"These things sure pack a punch! Err, a kick." Hades said with amusement in his voice. "How long can you get a hundred to the Underworld?"

"Well I can't really make that many of them you see." Dyntos said. "I don't want to...hey, where did it go?" As they looked around, the Mimicutie was already attacking the seated gods. Many of them were running around screaming, and others were begging to have their weapons back.

"That's quite enough!" yelled Palutena. She raised her staff and shouted "POWER OF CAGING!" Instantly, the Mimicutie was surrounded by a cage of iron hanging from the ceiling. It tried kicking, but only succeeded in making scratches in the metal.

"That thing is AMAZING." said Viridi, who was rubbing her shins.

"Amazing?" asked an appalled Poseidon. "That thing is extremely dangerous! It ought to be destroyed!"

Most of the gods were pressing around Dyntos asking him for more information. Before he could say too much, Palutena exclaimed "Well well, I think we've all had enough excitement for one day. Let's all sit back down and move on."

Some of the gods might have been pretending to listen to Pyrrhon requesting a position as a proper deity, but none of them heard a thing he said. In reality their minds were already filling with all sorts of foul schemes.


End file.
